Comparison
by scribbles of madness
Summary: Tenten tests Neji's patience by comparing him to Squidward.


**A/N: I can't decide if this is an AU or not because while I know that they have TV's (Sasuke has one :D) and all, I don't think they have Spongebob. So anyway, here it is, my first attempt at NejiTen. I absolutely adore the couple and I feel like they deserve more screen time. If there's any other couple besides NaruHina (which is taking so FREAKING long) that needs development, it's **_**them.**_** Right? So enough bitching. Whoops. This was supposed to be K+. Sorry, twelve-year-olds! ENJOY :D**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I'd let Tenten be a FREAKING MINOR SUPPORTING CHARACTER? I thought so. In short, I don't own it. Woe is me.

"_HAKKE SHOU KAITEN!"_

Tenten hid behind the tree trunk as she tried to evade the weapons that were flying in different directions. Several shuriken dropped a few inches from her feet. Noticing that the noisy flurrying of weapons has stopped, she cautiously peeked at Neji and saw him standing in the middle of the training grounds, waiting for her.

"Hey, can we take a short break?" she requested, making her way over to him.

He nodded and proceeded to approach a tree where he could meditate in its shade. After a few minutes, he felt someone sit down in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Tenten smiling at him.

He looked at her with a questioning look.

"You remind me of someone."

Neji continued to stare at her.

"You remind me of Squidward."

This caused Neji to raise an eyebrow quizzically. _Excuse me?_

"Do you watch _Spongebob Squarepants_?" Tenten asked, as if that was a logical question to ask the person known for his stoicism.

The Hyuuga prodigy regarded her with a look that suggested she was clinically insane and required immediate medical help.

"Do you at least _know _that show?"*

"Hn."

Surprisingly enough,Neji _does_ know that show. He was cursed to have a room that was directly below Hanabi's and his young cousin would turn to that show several times a day. Due to that, he was always disturbed when he takes short afternoon naps or meditates when Spongebob shows. In Neji's entire life, there had been no other song aside from the Campfire Song Song that haunted him at the most random times.

Tenten laughed as Neji glared at her.

"May I join you, Tenten? Neji?" Lee asked as he neared his teammates. "Why are you laughing, Tenten?"

"I told Neji he reminded me of Squidward," Tenten explained.

Lee looked at her, confused. "Squidward Tentacles?"

Neji refrained from groaning. Of course. _Lee _would know. But Tenten was supposed to be in _his _side. Lee and Gai are in a different universe altogether. But Tenten? Had she finally succumbed to whatever disease the other green spandex-wearing maniacs were inflicted with? He inwardly shook his head in disappointment. _And she had been such a good training partner. Shame._

"I'm sorry, but Neji isn't similar in any way to Squidward," the taijutsu specialist opposed.

Neji looked up at this statement. Lee is being unusually reasonable.

"Squidward smiles," Lee continued. "Neji doesn't."

Another refrained groan from Neji.

"True, but Squidward is cynical," Tenten pointed out. "Like him."

Lee nodded. "I see. However, there are some times when Squidward shows a soft side when it comes to Spongebob. I don't believe that Neji has ever shown us his soft side."

_Are they really making a serious conversation out of this?_ Neji wondered, growing irate that his two teammates are comparing him to a fictional character from a children's show.

"Aw, come on, Lee. I don't Neji thinks we're as annoying as Spongebob is to Squidward," Tenten said.

"Perhaps he considers us as annoying as Patrick?" Lee tried.

"What do you say, Neji? Who's Patrick and who's Spongebob?" Tenten asked, talking to Neji for the first time since Lee initiated the conversation.

Neji refused to reply. He would tolerate being compared to a squid and have Lee and Tenten talk about him as if he wasn't there, but he decided he was above participating in this childish conversation.

"Neji thinks I'm annoying as Patrick!" Lee cried, standing up from his sitting position.

"No, Lee, I don't think he said anything," Tenten said, trying to calm Lee down.

"I MUST DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS WITH ONLY ONE ARM!" Lee proclaimed, running off to another area in their training grounds.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, that took care of Lee._

Tenten looked at Neji and scowled. "You take the fun out of anything. You are really like Squidward."

She stood up and started to walk away when she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She whirled around and saw Neji a few inches from her face. They looked at each other wordlessly for a few seconds until Neji closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Tenten's. She stared at him, unable to react, and finally Neji released his hold on Tenten.

He smirked at her dumbfounded reaction. "You tell me that next time a cartoon kisses you."

Tenten stood there, still stunned at Neji's action, until Lee, who was completely unaware of what happened during his short absence, walked over to her.

"H-Hey, Lee," Tenten stammered. "Do you think Neji plays the clarinet?"

**A/N: Wikipedia defines Tenten as a **_**main **_**supporting character. That doesn't really seem like it. If you were able to read all the way to the end of this one-shot, please consider giving me a review. That would totally make my day :D**


End file.
